Hot as Hell!
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: Something happens that changes InuYasha & Kagome's relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Hot as Hell**

**Chapter 1****:** Tests

"InuYasha it will only be for 3 days," Kagome yelled at the half demon.

"ONLY 3 days what about the jewel & Naraku," he yelled back. "Don't make me say it," she warned.

"Damnit Kagome these stupid tests aren't important& you suck at them anyways."

"InuYasha err **sit...sit...sit...sit...sit!"**

"FINE BUT ONLY 3 DAYS!" He yelled while coughing up some dirt & grass. She smiled smugly before running off to the Bone Eaters Well. "Damn stupid tests, she doesn't even like em," InuYasha grumbled.

**Modern Era Time...**

"Damn stupid InuYasha can't think about him right now gotta go study," she thought frustrated. Opening the door she frowned at the silence. "Hello mom grandpa Souta hey huh what's this?"

She blinked as she read the note

_-Kagome _

_We've gone to see your aunt. We'll be back in 5 days...Oh there's a list of things grandpa wants you to do...Good luck on your tests honey_

_-Mom_

Turning over the paper she noticed only a few chores. 'Good I thought grandpa was going to give me a ton but there are only 3 so I've got plenty of time to study,' she thought happily.

"So it's just me & you Buyo well that's good unless he comes over then it'll really be trouble seeing how there is no one to keep him busy well he could play with you Buyo but that's only if he comes over. Well might as well eat something then hit the books!"

She yawned for the seventh time as she went over her math notes. 'Damn I'm so exhausted & it's only been an hour since I started! I think I'll take a break yeah I'll take a bath then eat a quick snack then I'll be ready to study for the whole day till night!'

She sighed as she took her shirt off. 'I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now?' She snorted. 'Probably annoying Shippo or sulking!' Sighing she filled the tub with hot water before sliding into the relaxing water & sighing out in pleasure as the warm relaxed & soothed her sore muscles.

**Feudal Era Time...**

'Stupid Kagome...stupid tests it's not like she does well on them anyway even if she does study, he thought annoyed as hell. Taking off his top layer of his kimono he grumbled damn why is it so fucking hot? Grrgh even the weather is against me!'

'Damn there's nothing to do stupid Kagome if I go over she'll just sit some more though she does look hot when she's maa...where the hell did that come from! His mind screamed! 'I've been spending way too much time with Miroku!'

'That stupid skirt of hers I can see practically her butt when she sits me but I don't mi...what the fuck is wrong with me? Where is this all coming from? Hehe at least that stupid scrawny wolf can't go through the well otherwise she'd be his when she's MINE!' He blinked his cheeks turning pink. 'What the fuck...where's Myouga when I actually **need** him,' he thought growling.

Two purple stripes flashed on & off his face. He blinked shaking his head his ears flat. 'Damn whatever the hell is wrong with me better go away because it's freaking me out!' His nose wiggled as Kikyo's scent entered his nostrils.

'Kikyo I think no I won't betray her huh what the fuck?' He pondered frustrated. 'She's dead anyway she wouldn't make a good mat...what the hell? I wondered what Kagome's really doing right now...probably taking a bath since she's so paranoid though it's good ma...Why am I talking...His mind emptied in seconds.

The stripes now stayed as his claws & fangs grew longer. His demon side had taken control...

**Authoress: **Oo a cliffy eh...so what's wrong with InuYasha. Going to be interesting what will his demon side do? I know it's a bit short but Chapter 2 shall be interesting! Will update soon as this will only be a 2 or 3 shot...haven't decided yet?

Anyways Enjoy & Review **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Taking What's Mine

**Modern Era... **

"DAMNIT! I thought the break would help me oh I'll fail my math exam for sure if I keep this up not to mention my English & Biology test!" She hit her head on the desk 5 times before stopping to look at the time. It was 7:34pm. "I wasted practically a whole day!"

**Feudal Era... **

He ran through the trees & bushes following her scent till he reached his destination before jumping into the old well.

**Modern Era...**

She scratched Buyo behind the ears while flipping through channels but nothing was on. Flopping down onto the couch she sighed. "For once Souta I wish you were here to fight with." Suddenly she heard a noise coming from upstairs. She bit her lip as she walked quietly & slowly to her room when a red cloaked figure appeared.

"Errgh InuYasha! You didn't have to give me a heart a...um InuYasha," she swallowed turning chalk white when she saw the red eyes & purple stripes. "So why are you um here? Do you want me to make you some ramen," she asked backing away from him too scared to say the word.

He shook his head. "No I came here for you." "I still have um 2 more days left for studying remember um you said...No he said that not me," he snarled. She froze now utterly frightened. She knew what was wrong & knew there was nothing she could do until it stopped.

"InuYasha you should go back Kikyo might be aro...I don't want to see that dead bitch," he growled making her jump. 'He's defiantly in heat...he would never say that about Kikyo plus I can feel it...I can feel the heat coming off of his body but what do I do?'

"InuYasha listen to me, you're not yourself you need to...what do I need to do what...he grinned his fangs gleaming in the light. "I know what I need to do," he grinned his eyes hazy. She chewed her lip nervously. "I need to fuck you...to mark you so that fucking wolf will keep his paws off!" She started moving back slowly before she ran down stairs nearly running into InuYasha.

She trembled. "InuYasha you want Kikyo...you even told me yourself." He snorted his demon side getting annoyed by her resistance. "That was what months ago," he growled. "Kagome you know you want me his demon side purred undoing his haori before dropping it revealing his well defined chest. She swallowed trying not to notice his gorgeous physique.

He was hot...well the hottest but most hot headed guy she had ever met. But that wasn't the issue here. She was only 15 well in a few months 16 but that wasn't the point! His clawed hand went to his obi causing her to stiffen. If he untied it he would have advantage as she would be too embarrassed to look at him & there for be caught but what was worse? Being caught & forcefully marked which would hurt a hell of a lot more or just give in.

Either way it would change their relationship completely. As she recalled Inu Youkai mated for life or so Myouga claimed. Before she run away again he grabbed her knocking her out in the process.

**A few hours later... **

She groaned as she woke naked on her bed which caused her to shriek before grabbing her blanket & throwing it over her. 'What happened to huh InuYasha why is he in the corner?'

"Um InuYasha are you...I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. She blinked noticing the purple stripes were gone & his eyes were back to normal. "I...I didn't do anything but the last time well I was supposed to have my first heat was during the period when I was under the spell & missed it so it screwed my body up a bit."

"Since um my feelings for you are strong that's why I uh tried going after you." "It's ok you just um startled me a bit so is it um gone," she asked trying not to sound hopeful. Her heart sank when he shook his head. "No Myouga said that if um my demon side wants um the female they run into to be their mate it will um only go away uh after the mating," he finished turning a lovely shade of dark red.

"The longer it takes the more painful it's supposed to be for both plus the fact Kouga is interested in you it makes things a bit harder. Its hard being here but I can't leave. I barely have control of my demon side right now." "I'm sorry InuYasha this...No it's not I didn't know what was wrong with me right away so my demon side got the advantage right away."

She sighed. "It's a good thing my family will be gone for the next few days." InuYasha stiffened causing Kagome's eyes to widen as InuYasha's demon side took over. 'Oh great not this again still if what InuYasha says is true then I have no choice.' She bit her lip as InuYasha stared down at her his eyes red.

She bowed her head in submission causing InuYasha to smirk. She blinked surprised when he nuzzled her gently. She then noticed that his eyes went back to normal. "I'll be as gentle as I can. My demon side apparently is pleased with you so it won't be as bad just remember that I care...love you ok if my demon side takes over which it might."

She nodded as he shrugged off his hakamas; she turned bright red when she saw his member. 'This going to hurt I know it,' she thought nervously.

**Lemon Begins Here...**

He roughly kissed as her as she noticed his eyes going back & forth between normal & red. She winced as she got a thin like paper cut from his fang before he moved to her sucking & nuzzling a particular spot. He growled softly before starting to make a purr like sound as she rubbed his ears.

He then attacked her breast his demon side taking complete control as he nipped & sucked on her now rock hard nipples. She moaned as he made sure to leave marks as he explored her going lower each time before she felt something wet lick her clit. She hissed moaning InuYasha causing him continue licking & nipping enjoying himself his self control thinning rapidly.

She felt a knot in her stomach tightening as she felt like her body was on fire. She came hard moaning his name breaking his self control in an instant. He drank her juices before flipping her over onto her knees. He moved going behind her his red eyed glowing before impaling his rock hard dick into her. She bit her lip trying desperately not to cry as she felt her hymen tear while she felt like she had just been split in two.

Tears slid down her face as he gave her no time to get used to him being inside her. His demon side was making her feel the pain he felt when she denied him so many times earlier. Right when they both came his head went down & he bit down between her neck & shoulder till he released all of his seed into her.

**End of Lemon...**

They both fell over still on her bed exhausted. He slid out of her before falling down next to her. "I'm sorry Kagome." "It could have been worse besides Kouga will leave me alone now right," she said smiling weakly at him. "He'd better because we Inu Youkai don't share," he growled before turning red.

She giggled at his answer. "At least you're hot as hell & you'd better leave Kikyo alone now," she said glaring at him. "Or I'll say "sit". "Fine I huh nothing happened?" They looked at the broken beads on the ground. He smirked at her shocked face. "Oh well I was going to take it off one day." "But for now sleep," she muttered yawning. "Ramen," he pouted.

"Sleep then ramen," she said before falling asleep. He nodded before drifting off to dream of ramen...

**Authoress:** Ok so the lemon was kinda shitty but could have been worse. I was hoping it would turn out better but oh well what can you do right anyways enjoy & there might be a sequel not sure though...Oh & Kagome fails the tests! HeeHee because she was erm too "busy" to study!

^_^ **don't forget to rate & review** ^_^


End file.
